


The Liar Returns (Shyan Sequel)

by yourbisexualaunt



Series: The Liar [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, bfu, buzzfeedunsolved - Freeform, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt
Summary: Shane died. He was still half demon though, so he had the opportunity to come back. But after so much time had passed since he'd seen with Ryan, did he still want to? **Sequel to 'Liar From Hell' so you probably should read that first :) **





	1. Longer

It was dark, but warm at the same time. Shane had always wondered what death felt like. It took him, 3,200 years, but he finally got to experience it. It was a lot nicer than he'd pictured. What he didn't expect, was opening his eyes to see the devil standing above him when he opened his eyes. "Am I dead?"

The demon above him groaned, pulling him to his feet. "No, you idiot. Not fully at least. What the hell were you thinking, loving a human? That's the number one rule, Shane! Number one!"

Shane shrugged, looking down at his fully mended clothes. "I didn't care if I died. It was worth it."

"Well that makes you stupid. And your going on on assignment now. I know you hate collecting souls, but I guess your justly gonna have to deal with it."

The tall man groaned. "How long?"

"Oh quit whining. Two years. That's it. And in return-" The demon took out a piece of paper, a red pen along with it. "-you get your mortality back. Clear?"

Shane's eyes lit up. "Yeah yeah yeah, clear. Clear as day. Gimme the pen." He reached for it, but not before the other demon could yank it out of his reach. 

"Ah ah ah, not so fast. Another condition to this contract. You cannot, CANNOT, be in contact with that human. Not while your on assignment. I don't give a fuck what you do after, but during these years you cannot see, talk to, or even think about him. Got it?" He held out the pen. 

Shane's hand hesitated, but he took it. "Fine, fine. Whatever. I get it. No Ryan." He scribbled his name hastily against the paper. As soon as the pen left the contract, he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was back in the real world. He looked at his watch. Only 1 year,364 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go until he could see Ryan again. 

•

2 years without Ryan felt longer than all the years Shane had ever lived. But he’d done it. In 10 seconds, his assignment would be finished, and he’d finale get to see the love of his life again. He walked up to Ryan’s apartment, hoping that he hadn’t moved (but he knew Ryan wasn’t the type for a big change with that). He stood at the door, watching his watch. Three. Two. One. His hand collided with the door, a bit harder than he’d anticipated. He rocked on his heels anxiously, hearing footsteps behind the door. When it opened, a tall, attractive man stood behind it. 

“Uh...can I help you?”

Shane just stood there for a second, startled a bit at the fact it wasn’t Ryan. “Oh uh, no sorry. My friend Ryan used to live here I um, guessed he moved. Sorry.” He went to turn, but the man stopped him. 

“He still lives here. He’s at work right now. I can tell him you stopped by if you want?”

“Oh yeah, that’d be great. Thanks. You can tell him Shane was here. And uh...who are you?”

The man held out his hand. “I’m John, his boyfriend.” Shane froze for a second, then hesitantly shook his hand

“Thanks...John. Great to meet you.” He said through clenched teeth. He started to walk back down the hall, hearing the door behind him. As he went back outside, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Ryan had a boyfriend. But Shane knew, not for much longer.


	2. Stay

By the time Ryan got out of work, he was exhausted. Doing the show alone was really taking a toll on him. He leaned back in the drivers seat, sighing. His eyes closed momentarily, and when he opened them something caught the corner. A car. A very familiar car. He shook his head, deciding he was too tired and just needed to get home. 

He opened his apartment door, smiling when he saw John cooking in the kitchen. They'd been dating for almost a year, an he'd just recently moved in. Ryan went up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his muscular arms around him. "Hey."

John smiled and turned around, hugging Ryan back. "Hey, babe. How was work?"

Ryan shrugged. "Tiring. How was your day?"

"Pretty boring." John turned back around and mixed the pot of sauce he was cooking. "Oh! Someone came looking for you today."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, leaning his head on the man's back. "That's weird. Who?"

"Said his name was Shane." Ryan visibly trended, his breath hitching. "Ryan? You alright?" 

Ryan stepped back, nodding. "Yeah, yup I'm fine. I'm good. I'm gonna...I think I left my phone in my car. I'll be right back." He quickly made his way to the door, letting out a deep breath when he closed the door behind him. He slowly made his way outside, stepping out into the cold air. And he saw just what he thought he would, what he thought he saw earlier. The same car that belonged to the man he always loved. And that same man, leaning against it. 

•

Ryan felt like he was going to pass out. It wasn't really. It couldn't be real. He watched Shane die. There's no way he could be standing in front of him. There's no way he could be walking towards him. Touching his arm. It was impossible. Yet everything seem so real when he heard Shane's voice for the first time in two years. 

"Hey shortie." He had a signature smiled plastered across his face. "How ya been?"

"Shane...no...it can't be real...how?"

Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, pulling him close. "Shh. Don't worry about how, alright? I'm here now. That's all that matters. And you're just as beautiful as I remember."

Tears ran down Ryan's face and he pressed his forehead against Shane's chest. Shane rubbed Ryan's back as he sobbed against him, trying to calm him down. 

"It's alright. It's okay, Ry. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He held Ryan close to him. Suddenly, a voice. 

"Ryan? What's going on here?" 

Both men turned their heads to see John standing before them. Ryan quickly pulled away from Shane, wiping under his eyes and regaining his composure. "N-Nothing, sorry. This is Shane- well, uh, I guess you've met before. He's just a really...good friend. That I haven't seen in a long time."

John look skeptical, but nodded, taking Ryan's hand. "Yeah. We've met. You should come back inside, it's cold and you didn't take a jacket."

Shane took hold of Ryan's other hand, stopping him from walking away. "Wait, can you just give us a minute?"

John looked down at Ryan, who gave him a pleading look. "Alright. But come in soon, okay?" Ryan nodded and he reluctantly walked back into the apartment building. Shane pulled Ryan back towards him to meet his eyes. 

"Come with me. Let's get out of here." Shane opened his car door. "Let's go, Ry."

"What? No...I can't. I can't just leave Shane. It's not fair.." Ryan pulled his arm away. 

"Fair? Who cares if it's fair? It wasn't fair that I had to spend two years away from you. That's not fair. Do you love this guy, Ryan?" The shorter mans eyes went to the ground. "Hey, hey! Look at me! Do you love him? Do you love him like you loved me?" Shane tilted Ryan's chin upwards to he was forced to look him in the eye. He bit his lip, hesitating. 

"I...no. I don't. But that doesn't make it okay. I'm not going with you Shane." He pulled away again, turning to walk back towards the building. 

"I'm not giving up, Ryan! Don't think for a second I'm just gonna leave that easily!" Ryan went inside, Shane's word lingering in his head. He didn't think Shane was gonna leave. And the worst part, was that he hoped he would stay.


	3. Trouble

Ryan pushed John away all night, avoiding his million questions about Shane and their relationship and all of that. He really didn’t feel up to it. He went to bed an hour earlier than usual, pulling the covers up over his head. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes. He really had no idea what he was going to do. 

When Ryan got up for work in the morning, the first thing he did was pull back the curtains and look outside the window. There was Shane’s car, parked right where it had been yesterday. He looked down at it, spotting Shane asleep in the passenger seat. He laughed quietly to himself, closing the curtains and getting dressed. He made sure to leave the apartment as quietly as possible, avoiding any confrontation with his boyfriend. 

As he stepped outside onto the sidewalk, he saw Shane sitting up in the driver seat of his car. Ryan quickened his pace, praying he could get to his car before Shane saw him. He didn’t. 

“Not even gonna day good morning, huh?” Ryan jumped, turning around.

“You scared me, asshole.” Ryan made his way to his car, opening the door and getting in. 

“Yeah, it’s actually not that hard.” Shane grabbed the side of the door before Ryan could close it. “Hey, hey. I’m kidding. Can we talk? Please?”

“I have work.”

“So take a day off, Ry. It’s not gonna kill you.” Shane look down at him, his eyes begging Ryan’s to meet. “Please.”

Ryan leaned his head on the steering wheel, groaning. “Fine. Get in.” Shane took the invitation as quick as he could, climbing into that passenger seat. Ryan started the car, pulling out of the lot. “Might as well get breakfast then.”

Shane nodded. “So...anything you wanna say to me? Or do you want me to start..?

“You can start.”

Shane took a deep breath, biting his lip. “So I guess I didn’t fully die, cause I wasn’t fully mortal yet. So when I went to hell, the big man downstairs gave me a second chance. I just had to work for him for two years up here and then he’d let me live again.”

“Wait wait, so you came back for these two years? And you didn’t come see me? Are you serious?” Ryan tried to sound angry, but there was hurt in his voice. 

“You can’t even understand how badly I wanted to Ryan. But I couldn’t. I wasn’t allowed to, and I could risk actually dying and then never getting to see you again. So I stayed away until my duties were over, and now I’m here. Fully mortal. Fully...alive. I guess. And I missed you so much Ryan.” Shane’s hand made his way into Ryan’s free one, but he recoiled. 

“I missed you too, Shane, alright? But you can’t just...come back into my life. And expect everything to go back to the way it was. That isn’t how it works. I’m...with someone now. I’m not just gonna give that up.”

“Yeah. John. Seems like a great guy. Love him already.” Shane rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the window. 

Ryan saw him out of the corner of his eye, smacking Shane on the arm. “Hey! Stop it! He is a nice guy, thank you very much. And he really helped me after you...were gone. And I do like him. A lot.” Ryan pulled into the parking lot of the diner. 

“But you don’t love him. You told me that.”

“I know-” Ryan tried to lower his voice. “I know what I said. But that doesn’t mean I won’t ever love him. And that certainly doesn’t mean I’m just gonna get back together with you.”

“So you don’t want to be with me? Is that what your saying?” Shane leaned closer to the shorter man as he parked the car. 

“That’s not what I said.”

“So you...do want to be with me?”

“That’s not what I said either!” Ryan groaned. “It’s not black and white, Shane. I just need to think things through and I-” Ryan’s rant was interrupted when Shane’s lips collided with his own. He immediately pushed him away, looking at him. “Shane!” The taller man just looked back at him unapologetically. 

“Do you still love me Ryan?”

All Ryan could do was look back, staring into his deep brown eyes. Of course he still loved him. Those eyes were the same eyes he fell for two years ago. But he couldn’t admit it. At least, not out loud. Which is why he pulled Shane close to him by the collar of his shirt and brought their lips back together. And it felt like home. 

•

After breakfast, the two men took a nap in the car together. It really felt like old times, and Ryan hated himself for loving it so much. He drove back to his apartment, shuffling Shane out of his car without a word. He barley hear Shane say, “See you later!” as he went to park in his own spot. He hurried into his building, not wanting to be stopped by his ‘friend’ again. 

Ryan went into his apartment, slipping his shoes off and tossing his keys on the coffee table. When he looked up, he saw John sitting on the couch in front of him. “How was work? You’re home pretty early.”

“It was fine, pretty dead so they let me go.” Ryan kept his eyes down. He’d always been a bad liar. 

“That’s pretty weird, cause they actually called the house phone to ask where you were. Said you weren’t picking up your cell and you never called out.”

Ryan looked up, like a deer in headlight. Shit. He was in trouble.


	4. Always

"I can explain!" But really, Ryan could explain. Hanging out with my old boyfriend who also is a demon and who I also love more than you? Yeah, that doesn't sound too good. 

"You were with that guy, Shane, weren't you?" John crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Don't lie to me, Ryan."

Ryan sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Yeah. We needed to talk so we did. Not a big deal."

"And that's all that happened?"

Ryan kept his eyes to the floor, and his boyfriend noticed. "Yeah. That's it."

"Then why the fuck-" John pulled back the curtains dramatically. "-is he still parked outside the fucking apartment? Why is he still here?" 

Ryan peeked outside the window, seeing Shane's car sitting in its familiar spot down below. "I...I don't know! I don't control him!"

"Well if you guys aren't involved in anything together, I guess you won't mind if I tell him to leave then." John slipped his jacket and shoes on, heading out the door. 

Ryan groaned, following him out. "You don't have to do that. I'll tell him."

"Sure you will." The taller man kept walking down to the car, knocking on the window hard. Shane sat up from a deep sleep, rubbing his eyes and rolling down the window. 

"Yes?"

"You can go now." John raised his eyebrows, glaring at Shane inside he car.

"Oh can I? I thank you greatly for you permission, but unfortunately, I'd rather stay."

Ryan came up behind John, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket and pulling his back towards the door. "Stop it, just come back inside."

John ripped his arm away from his boyfriend, turning to him. "Tell him to leave, Ryan. Now."

Ryan ignored him, stepping back. "Come inside. Come on, John. Please."

Shane got out of his car, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. "If you really want me to leave Ryan, I will. If it comes from you I'll leave right now."

Both men turned to look at Ryan, and he felt like panicking. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Neither choice would be the right one, so he just did what would get him home the quickest. "I want you to leave, Shane."

"You're sure? You want me to leave, and you're gonna just go back inside with-" He gestured to John annoyedly, "-this? Really?"

"Yeah. Goodnight." Ryan took John hand, leading him back inside as quick as he could. He didn't look back, he couldn't see Shane's face and the sadness that came over it. 

•

That night, as Ryan laid under John arm, he felt sick to his stomach. All the sudden, everything felt...wrong. He’d worked so hard to get over Shane. To get to the place he was right now. So why did he feel so bad about it? He shouldn’t. He should just get back to the life he has now. But thinking about the way Shane’s lips felt against his in the car...he couldn’t take it. 

Ryan got up out of bed, not worrying -or even caring- if his boyfriend next to him woke up. He looked outside the window, sighing at the absence of Shane’s car. Regardless, he still put on his shoes, grabbed his phone, and left the apartment. He had to get out of there. 

Walking into the cold night air, a chill rain down Ryan’s spine (a sensation he definitely wasn’t a stranger to). He walked down the street aimlessly, not knowing where he was going and not caring. He walked a couple blocks down the street before stopping to sit down on a bench, the cold starting to get to him. He cursed quietly, angry at himself that he forgot to grab a jacket. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he thought he might as well try to call the one person he could always talk to when he didn’t know what to do. 

The phone rang four times before going to voicemail. Hearing Shane’s voice promptly say ‘leave a message’ was enough motivation for Ryan to do so. 

“Hey...it Ryan. I’m really sorry about earlier...I didn’t know what to do. And I’m just sitting outside right now because I don’t want to go back to the apartment and I have nowhere to go so. If you get this tonight...please call me back. I want to see you, Shane. Please. I love you. Call me b-” Before Ryan could finish, the receiver clicked signaling the call had been answered. “Shane?”

“Where are you?”

“Down the street from my apartment.”

“I’m on my way.” The phone hung up. Shane was still mad about what had happened earlier that day, but he loved Ryan to much to hold it against him. He would go to him anytime he called. Always.


	5. Pain

By the time Shane got to Ryan, he saw the shorter man half asleep on the bench he was sitting on. He beeped the horn, and Ryan jumped up. He rubbed his eyes, climbing into the passenger seat of Shane's car. "Thanks.."

Shane mumbled a 'welcome' before continuing to drive down the street. He drove back towards his apartment, the car awkwardly silent until Ryan decided to speak up again. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." That was all Shane had to say at the moment. They drove the rest of the way quietly, and Shane pulled into his parking spot. He got out and let Ryan inside, taking off his shoes and coat at the door. 

Ryan went inside to the living room, sitting on the couch next to Shane. He decided he'd try again. "I'm sorry, okay? I know it was shitty to make you go, but it was a tough spot for me to be in."

Shane laughed sarcastically. "Was it? Was it a tough spot to be in for you? You know what was tough Ryan? Waiting two fucking years to see you, and you telling me to leave." Shane stood up, going into the kitchen. Ryan followed him, sighing. "Two years, Ryan. It was fucking torture. And the only thing that kept me going through it was the thought of you and me together again. And when I finally get to see you again...you don't want me? Do you know how much that hurts, Ryan?"

"I know. It was wrong of me. And I'm sorry. But Shane.." Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "I want to be with you. No one else. Not once since I met you have I ever doubted that. I thought I should try to move on when I thought you were really gone, I thought it's what you would have wanted. But now that your back, and we can be together again Shane. Please.." Ryan turned the taller man around by his shoulder. "...please forgive me?" He looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Shane sighed, looking down at the man in front of him. He really couldn't say no to that face. He leaned down to kiss Ryan's lips, holding him close. He didn't know how he ever lived without him. 

•

Shane couldn't sleep. Which was strange, because where he was right now, he had everything he wanted. Ryan's bare back was pressed against his chest, his quiet snores echoing through the room. Shane smiled, moving his fingers gently over the man's arm. He sighed contently, but something was still bothering him in the back of his mind. Should he have come back?

Shane got out of bed as gently as possible, going into the living room. He sat down on the couch, running his hands through his bed head. He felt like he was doing something wrong. Obviously, it wasn't John's feelings he cared about, but Ryan's. Maybe he really was happy in the new life he made for himself. And who was Shane to take it all away? Was he just ruining everything Ryan had worked so hard to achieve? 

The buzzing of Ryan's phone on the coffee table snapped Shane out of his thoughts, and he picked it up. He unlocked it (Ryan really needed to get a better password) and went into the messages. 20 new messages from John. That would be Shane's fault. He scrolled down. 5 new messages from work. Shane's fault again. He sighed, tossing the phone back on the table. He got up, walking back to his bedroom. He leaned in the doorway, looking at the man laying across his bed. A soft smile appeared on his face, and he chewed on the inside of his lip. He needed to decide what was best for Ryan. Would he rather have Shane with him and have everything change, or go back to the  normal life he worked so hard to build for himself? Whatever the decision was, someone was gonna get hurt. Shane just prayed that it wouldn't be Ryan. He'd much rather take the pain.


	6. Phone

When Ryan woke up, their was no one in the spot next to him. He became worried for a split second, getting up and walking out to the living room. Relief came over him when he saw the tall man sprawled our on the couch. Ryan scooted his lanky legs over, pushing himself on the couch next to Shane. His friend groaned, waking up. "Hey sleepy head. What're you doing out here?"

Shane yawned, sitting up. "I couldn't sleep. Came out to think, guess I ended up passing out."

"Think about what?" 

"Us." Shane wrapped an arm around Ryan, pulling him clothes. "If I should have came back."

Ryan sat up, looking dead into Shane's eyes. "What? Why would you ever think about that? Of course you should of."

"I know it feels like that right now, because we just got back and it feels so good like it used to be but what happens when that wears off? When we're not in this 'honeymoon phase' anymore? Are you going to regret leaving the life you had?" Shane got up, packing the living room floor.

"Of course I'm not, Shane. This isn't some 'phase'. I love you. And I always will." Ryan got up and stopped him in his tracks. "And it's not going to be drastically changed, other than me leaving John honestly. You can come back and live with me, we can do the show together again-"

Shane interrupted, turning away. "No, actually we can't. Everyone thinks I left Ryan, that I was gone. We can't just go back. We'd have to...I don't know, move or something? Start new? It isn't going to be like it was. You have to understand that. I can't let you leave everything behind if you don't understand that."

"I...I understand, okay? I still want to be with you." Ryan turned Shane back around, kissing his lips gently. "We'll figure all this out, okay? I'm gonna run back to my place and get some clothes. Stay here, I'll be right back. Twenty minutes tops." Ryan squeezed his friends hand and went out the door. Shane had a bad feeling about it.

•

When Ryan got back to his apartment, he put his key into the lock to get in. Except, he didn’t. Because it didn’t fit. Goddam it John, he thought. He banged on the door loudly, yelling against the wood. “John! Let me in!”

The door swung open so fast that Ryan almost fell face forward to the floor. He caught himself just in time, looking up at the man in front of him. “Nice of you to show up.”

“You changed the locks? Really? What the fuck is wrong with you. This is my apartment.” Ryan pushed past the man and went inside. 

“I thought you might give your little ‘friend’ a key.” John shut the door behind him, following Ryan. “Why are you even back here?”

Ryan went into his bedroom. “First of all, because it’s my house, so I can do whatever I want, second of all, I needed to grab a few things.” The shorter man took a duffel bag out from his closet and began stuffing clothes into it. 

“So what? We’re done then? You’re gonna go live with him or something?”

Ryan responded nonchalantly without looking up. “Yeah I guess.” He zipped up his bag and stood up, but John blocked the doorway. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Ryan sighed, crossing his arms. “I’m sorry, okay? I don’t want to hurt you, but this is just how it is. Thank you for everything. But I gotta go.” He went to duck under the mans arm, but John moved it lower so he couldn’t. “Hey, uh, can you move?” 

“No. I’m not just gonna let you walk out of this. This can’t be how it ends, Ryan. You can’t just break up with me for some random guy just like that.”

“Well he’s not just some random guy. And you can’t just say what I can and can’t do.” Ryan moves to get past him again, but instead was shoved backwards, falling onto his ass. “Hey! What the fuck?”

Ryan didn’t have a get another word in before John shut the door, holding it closed from the outside. “We’re going to talk this through. I’m not just letting you leave.”

Ryan pulled on the door, but it was no use. He pounded against it, yelling at the man. “You can’t do this! This is, like, illegal!” His words didn’t seem to have any effect on John. Still, his ex boyfriend had made one very big mistake. He didn’t take Ryan’s phone.


	7. Completely

As soon as Shane heard his phone ding, he knew it was from Ryan. He checked the screen and saw he was right.

=Ryan: Currently being held prisoner in my own bedroom. Can you come help me please?=

Shane couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing his keys and typing a quick reply. 

=Shane: Be right there.=

•

Ten minutes later, Ryan heard loud banging at the front door. He smiled, talking through his bedroom door to John. “Better go get that, huh? Could be important.” As soon as he gets John’s footsteps walk away, he grabbed his duffel bag and opened his bedroom door. He quickly ran in front of John, opening the front door himself. He smiled when he saw Shane. “Let’s go.”

Shane took Ryan’s hand and went to leave, but was pulled back when John grabbed Ryan’s other wrist. “No. He’s not leaving.”

Shane groaned, prying Johns fingers off Ryan and pushing his backwards. “Says who?”

“Me, asshole.” John shoved him back, making him stumble backwards. 

“Wow. Okay. That’s how it’s gonna be I guess.” Shane went to move toward the other man but Ryan grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him back. 

“Stop! Stop it. Let’s just go. Just stop it, John. Please. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

John laugh sarcastically, looking back at Ryan. “Oh I bet. You care so much about me, right? So much that you’re just walking out after a day of seeing this fucking guy. I don’t think you care about me at all Ryan. You’re just a little fucking bitch who used me, and if you ev-”

Unfortunately, John didn’t get to finish his little speech before Shane’s fist collided with the side of his face. He hit the floor like a ton of bricks. 

“Shane! What the hell!” Ryan dropped down on his knees, shaking the man on the floor. “Is he dead?? Did you kill him?! Oh my god, oh my god he’s gonna haunt us. Oh my fucking god.” 

Shane laughed, getting down on the floor next to him. “Would you relax, Ry?” He held a finger up to the man’s neck. “He’s not dead, see? He’s got a pulse. I just knocked him out. You’re welcome.”

“Why would you do that??”

“What, was I supposed to just stand here and let him talk to you like that? Yeah, no.” Shane stood back up, grabbing Ryan’s bag. “Come on.”

“I can fight my own battles, Shane. I didn’t need you to hit him, I could’ve handled it on my own.” Ryan followed Shane out the door, closing it behind him and sighing. “I can handle myself.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, who was it who called me here to come ‘save’ them?”

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, smacking Shane’s arm. “Shut up.”

Shane left and got in the driver seat of his car. Ryan climbed into the passenger seat, buckling up. As they drove back to Shane’s place, Ryan stared over at his friend. His eyes traced over every feature of the man’s face. 

“Uh...Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Cause I can.” He smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He leaned his head against the car window, sighing contently. Sure, living with Shane was going to be a crazy, confusing, mess of a time. But Ryan new it was worth it. Completely.


	8. Door

When the two got back to Shane's apartment they...hung out for a while. Once they felt like they’d ‘caught up’ enough, they talked about what their plan was. 

“We could go to Hawaii.”

Ryan rolled over in bed, facing Shane. “Are you serious?” He laughed. 

“Of course I am.” Shane didn’t return the laugh. “We could go anywhere we want, Ryan. Literally anywhere.”

Ryan chewed on his lip, but nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Hawaii sounds nice then.” He rolled back over so his back was against the taller man’s chest. “Can we stay here a little while longer, though? I just feel like...I need some time. To say goodbye, and all that.”

Shane wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulder. “Of course. Whatever you want, Ry.” Shane kisses the back of the other man’s neck, closing his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. But Ryan’s eyes were wide open. The thought of leaving terrified him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to do it. He’d do anything for Shane. 

•

The next week, Ryan had been running around like crazy trying to sort his life out before he left. Right now he was out with a group of friends, explaining his move for his new ‘job opportunity’. Shane was left to his own devices, deciding to grab lunch and meet Ryan back home. 

Standing in line at the sandwich shop, the tall man aimlessly scrolled through his phone. Suddenly, a voice sent a horrible chill down his spine. 

“Shane?” He recognized the call immediately. It was one of the managers from Buzzfeed, who wouldn’t be a big deal in a normal situation. But this was anything but normal. Shane did die two years ago. Or at least everyone thought he did. Too quick for his old manager to even process, Shane made a beeline for the door and right back into his car. He called Ryan’s number as he sped home. 

Three rings and Ryan answered, the sound of a crowded room filling the rest of the call. He practically shouted into the phone. “Hello?!”

“You need to come home now.” Shane’s girl on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white. 

“What? Why?”

“Simone saw me- I need to- we need to leave. Now. Get home.” Shane hung up before Ryan could answer. He stopped abruptly in his parking spot, racing into the house. He had two suitcases packed to the brim by the time Ryan came in the front door. 

“Hello? Shane? What’s going on?”

Shane shouted from the other room, not wasting any time to go seek out his boyfriend. “Pack you bags! We’re leaving!”

Ryan followed the voice into the bedroom, standing in the doorway. “Wait, why? Why now? What’s going on?”

“Someone recognized me. Only a matter of time before they really start looking. We need to go, right now.” Shane zipped up his third suitcase, wheeling in to the door. Ryan followed desperately him. 

“Wait! I’m not ready! I can’t go!”

Shane stopped in his tracks, turning to face the shorter man. “What?”

“I..I mean..” Ryan started at the floor. “I can go. I want to go. But not right this second. I’m not ready. It’s too soon. I haven’t finished saying goodbye.” 

“I’m sorry, Ryan. We have to go now.” 

“No...you have to go now. I can’t. Not yet. I’ll...meet you there or something. I can’t go now Shane.”

The taller man sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Really? I’m really going alone right now? Is that what you’re telling me?”

Ryan nodded, causing Shane to sigh. 

“Fine. I’ll send you your ticket or something. A week more, okay Ryan? That’s it. Then you come. Okay?”

“Okay. I love you.” Ryan pulled Shane down to his height, kissing his lips gently. Shane nodded, murmuring a ‘love you too’, and with that he was out the door.


	9. Idiot

Two weeks later, Ryan finally felt ready to leave. He'd said all his goodbyes, packed up all his stuff. Shane had sent him a ticket, along with a nerdy postcard with a picture of him in a lei. Ryan was happy to see him soon, deciding to come a day earlier than expected. He wanted to surprise Shane. The longer he stayed in California, the more he missed that dork. So as he boarded his plane, he felt an excitement come over him. Maybe staring over wouldn't be so bad?

•

Ryan had landed and got his rental car a couple hours later, on his way to the house Shane and him were renting. It was only temporary for now, his boyfriend told him, that they'd find a permanent place to buy soon. As Ryan pulled up to the cute little place, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Inside was the love of his life, who he couldn't wait to see. It had taken years for Ryan to get to where he was right now, starting a new life with Shane. But he was finally here. And he wasn't going to waste another second. 

He got out, grabbing one of his bags and heading to the door. He could see Shane had left it cracked open, and he rolled his eyes. Typical of him, really. He was actually kind of happy he had been careless though. Ryan decided that now he really would surprise him. He opened the door as quietly as possible, slipping inside. He could hear the tall man talking on the phone in what he assumed to be the bedroom, and the sound of his voice made Ryan smile from ear to ear. He slowly turned the doorknob, jumping into the room. "Supr-...ise..." Ryan's mouth fell open when he looked around the room. "Shane?" Turns out, it was Ryan who'd be receiving the real surprise that day. 

Littered across the floor, the bed and, well, everywhere, were rose petals. Unlit candles were strategically place around the room. Four picture frames hung above the bed, each with a picture of Ryan and Shane together and a word plastered across the front. 

Will..You..Marry..Me?

Shane turned around, his eyes wide. "Ryan..." He chewed on the inside of his lip nervously. "You uh...you weren't supposed to be here today." 

Ryan dropped his bag at his feet, looking around. "Yeah, I thought I'd come early...suppose you." He turned around to look at the wall behind Shane, along with the frames that hung on it. When he turned back, Shane was down on one knee, a black velvet box resting in the palm of his hand. 

"Well, this isn't how I planned this going down, but it seems now is as good a time as any." Ryan just stared down at his boyfriend, his hands moving to cover his mouth in shock. "Ryan Steven Bergara. I have loved you since the day we met. We've been through a lot together, more than most can even imagine." Shane laughed quietly. "But we got through it. We got through it all. Even if you are insanely short. I can get over it." Ryan smacked his shoulder, inciting another laugh. "Kidding! I'm kidding. But really. You're it for me, Ry. My forever. Life and death, sickness and health, all that crap. You're the only one. I could never even imagine anyone else by my side but you. I love you more than you'll ever understand." Shane opened the box, a beautifully elegant wedding band sitting within. "So....will you marry me?"

Ryan stood there, taking a minute to process everything that just happened. He pulled Shane up from his knees, kissing his lips gently. "Of course I will, idiot."


	10. Promise {end }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It lines up pretty nicely with the end of the last fic)

Ryan hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, his legs brushing the man next to him. He smiled and got out of bed, going into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter as he scrolls though his phone. A notification popped up at the top oh his screen. 

= Memories: Wedding =

A soft smile came across Ryan's face, and he clicked on the album. He scrolled though the pictures, each one reminding him of the night he married the man he truly loved more than anything. He went through the dozens of pictures, taking his time to try and remember the moments of that night. 

It had been two years since he married Shane, since he had the best night of his life. The months after the wedding were just as amazing as the months before. Their relationship stayed strong as ever. Ryan moved on from the life he once led in California. Every morning he woke up next to him was reassurance that he was exactly where he wanted to be. Where him and Shane both wanted to be. Living out the rest of their lives together, starting over. The last two years had been like a dream to Ryan. But it was really. Even if he sometimes thought it was too good to be true, it was true. He was finally with the love of his life. Through everything, Ryan had never stopped loving Shane. Sometimes he felt in longingly in his heart, and other times it burned at the front of his brain. But there was always a love for this tall lanky man that had walked into his life. And that love would continue on for the rest of his life. In his vows, Ryan promised Shane that whatever came at them, no matter how big or small, thick or thin, in sickness and in death, he'd always be right by his side. And for the rest of him life, Ryan kept that promise.


End file.
